powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Myers
Eric Myers is the Quantum Ranger, the sixth Ranger of the Time Force Power Rangers. As a Silver Guardian Myers was first seen as a soldier working for the Silver Guardians, an organization established by Wesley Collins' father in order to protect the Silver Hills. Wes later revealed that they attended the same private school. Whereas Wes came from a rich family, Myers worked hard and was dirt poor, and eventually decided to leave the school, saying he had "bigger plans". Myers was resentful for having to work so hard while Wes did not have to work at all. From this, Myers grew bitter and had few friends. As a Ranger After discovering that Wes was the Red Time Force Ranger, Eric attempted to find his own powers. He became aware that the Time Force Power Rangers are looking for the Quantum powers, and he got to it first and forcibly became the Quantum Time Force Ranger, much to the displeasure of the other Rangers. Eric then entered a 3-way struggle with the other Rangers and Ransik to grab control of the Q-Rex, and prevailed, assuming control of the most powerful Zord in the Time Force arsenal. Eric became a reluctant ally to the regular Rangers, remaining separate and occasionally aiding them at certain times. During the end of the series, Myers was wounded by a bullet from a grunt enemy soldier, and he handed his morpher over to Wes to use the Q-Rex. He recovered, though, and was still active as co-leader of the Silver Guardians. Wes became the other co-leader when the other Rangers departed for the future. Eric later made a few other appearances. Now best friends with Wes, he teamed up with the other Time Force Rangers in the crossover battle with the Wild Force Power Rangers, who were trying to stop a trio of Mutant-Org hybrids. During this time, he developed a love-hate relationship with Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, who he allowed to use his Quantum Defender in battle. He was also one of ten Red Rangers to battle the surviving members of the Machine Empire in the episode Forever Red (which celebrated the tenth anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise). Quantum Ranger Zords *Quantasaurus Rex Arsenal *Quantum Morpher **Quantum Power **Quantum Defender *TF Eagle Trivia * Eric was originally supposed to die, like his Super Sentai counterpart, but this was later changed because higher management did not like the original ending. * Eric was the only "sixth Ranger" to appear in Forever Red (due to his red color); the other Red Rangers were part of their respective core teams. This decision, however, made up for Rocky DeSantos not being present in the episode. *Eric is the first ranger to wear the the same color from the same Ranger, but the only one with the exact same shade. The other rangers to bear the same color as other rangers from the team they're in: Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Leanbow, and Shark Spirit Ranger. However the shades of their costumes are markedly different. The toy version of the Quantum Ranger is a deep crimson to distinguish him from the Red Ranger figure. *Eric's actor, Daniel Southworth, went on to voice Vergil in the video game "Devil May Cry 3". See also * Naoto Takizawa: His Super Sentai counterpart Category:Anti-Hero Rangers Category:6th Ranger